


Happy Tears

by rainsoakedshoes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a week since they’d managed to defeat the Nogitsune and Stiles was still very wary of everything around him. Physically he was fine, but mentally he was a mess; his insomnia was as bad as ever, his anxiety had sky rocketed and panic attacks came more frequently now. Someone had been with him almost every minute of the day for the last week, he couldn’t bear to be left alone (and honestly the pack didn’t want him out of their sight ever again).</p>
<p>
Tonight was the second night Derek has spent with Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Tears

**Author's Note:**

> i got stuck while working on a longer fic that i plan on posting sometime in the future and i wrote this to try and clear my head, it's raw and hasnt been beta read

_Happy Tears_

There was a clap of thunder and Stiles moved closer to Derek; his hands bunched in the front of Derek’s shirt. Derek instinctively tightened his arms around the teenager to protect him.

“Hey, shhh, it’s okay,” Derek whispered rubbing his hand across Stiles’ back. “You’re awake and you’re safe.”

“The loud noises are almost as bad as the dark,” Stiles mumbled against Derek’s chest.

Derek pressed a kiss to the top of Stiles’ head. “Nothing is ever going to get you again. I promise.”

It had been a week since they’d managed to defeat the Nogitsune and Stiles was still very wary of everything around him. Physically he was fine, but mentally he was a mess; his insomnia was as bad as ever, his anxiety had sky rocketed and panic attacks came more frequently now. Someone had been with him almost every minute of the day for the last week, he couldn’t bear to be left alone (and honestly the pack didn’t want him out of their sight ever again).

Tonight was the second night Derek has spent with Stiles.

The first night had been awkward for the both of them; neither of them had known what to say or what to do.

That had changed rather quickly though when Derek broke the carefully erected boundaries they had created. 

_***_

_Stiles’ alarm clock read 2:04AM in bright red LED lights and Derek was thumbing through one of Stiles’ old yearbooks when he noticed a spike in Stiles’ heartbeat. Derek looked up at Stiles who was lying perfectly still, he thought Stiles must just be dreaming then Stiles started to sob softly into his pillow._

_“Stiles?” Derek asked standing up and taking a step towards Stiles’ bed._

_Stiles pulled his covers up over his head and Derek could smell the embarrassment coming from him._

_“Stiles you don’t have to be embarrassed,” Derek told him sitting down on the edge of the bed, “it’s okay to cry.”_

_“I’m not embarrassed,” Stiles’ voice was muffled by the blankets. “And I’m not going to talk about it.”_

_“Okay.” Derek wasn’t about to force Stiles to do anything, the poor kid had been through more than enough._

_Derek focused on Stiles’ heartbeat which had gone back to normal now and the smell of embarrassment was receding. After a few minutes Stiles spoke again._

_“No one will touch me, I think they’re scared.”_

_Derek pulled down the blankets so he could see Stiles’ face. “What?” That was not what he had been expecting Stiles to say._

_  
“I spent all day with Scott yesterday, usually when we hang out there are high fives and hugs, but yesterday nada,” Stiles started. “It’s like he’s scared to touch me or get too close. Dad’s the same, the first couple of days after that night he would hug me nonstop but now he’s keeping his distance and I don’t know what I’ve done.” Stiles sighed then continued. “Everyone acts like they’re still scared of me, like they think a part of the Nogitsune is still in me or something.”_

_“I’m not scared of you,” Derek replied._

_“Is that why you’ve been on the other side of the room as far away from me as possible most of the night?” Stiles asked._

_“Would you prefer I was sharing the bed with you?” Derek countered._

_“I wouldn’t complain about it,” Stiles reply was very quiet but he knew Derek could hear him._

_Derek contemplated his next move. He could pretend he didn’t hear Stiles, move back over to the chair and keep his distance like he usually did. Or he could crawl into bed with Stiles and hold him. He’d spent so long ignoring any feelings he had for the younger man now that he was presented with an opportunity to act on them he didn’t know what to do._

_“Forget I said that.” Stiles pulled the blankets back up over his face; the smell of embarrassment was back._

_That helped Derek make up his mind and before he could change his mind again Derek tugged the covers away from Stiles then manoeuvred himself so he was lying beside Stiles. Stiles didn’t say anything; instead he just shifted so his back was pressed against the wall and Derek had more room on the bed._

_Stiles’ heart was beating rapidly; Derek could smell fear and slight arousal which made his own heartbeat pick up._

_Derek put his arm around Stiles’ shoulder who reacted almost immediately; curling into Derek and resting his head on Derek’s chest._

_“You’re really not scared?” Stiles asked._

_“Stiles I know you’re you,” Derek replied, squeezing Stiles tighter to him. “I’m not scared.”_

_“Derek?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“I can hear your heart beating like mad,” Stiles picked at Derek’s t-shirt worried that Derek was lying to him._

_“So is yours,” Derek countered. “Does that mean you’re scared of me?”_

_Stiles shook his head. “Your big bad wolf act hasn’t scared me for a very long time.”_

_The remark made Derek grin._

_“Derek?” Stiles asked again._

_“Yeah?” Derek repeated._

_“I know why my heart is racing, why is yours?”_

_Stiles was tracing circles on Derek’s abdomen and felt Derek tense up._

_“Stiles,” Derek started; he didn’t know how to explain what he was feeling._

_“It’s okay,” Stiles interrupted. “I know you could never think about me that way.”_

_Derek made a decision; this was probably the only chance he was going to get so he was going to take it._

_“What if I do,” Derek paused, “like you like **that**?” Derek had to stop himself from cringing at how stupid he sounded. He wasn’t going to lie but that didn’t make the words come out any easier._

_Stiles sat up and looked down at Derek; his eyes focusing on Derek’s mouth. Before he could lose his nerve Stiles pressed his lips to Derek’s; holding his breath in anticipation. Then Derek is kissing him back and Stiles is sure his heart his going to beat right out of his chest._

_Stiles slipped his hand up under Derek’s shirt and ran his hand across the expanse of skin. However before he could appreciate exactly how good Derek’s abs felt under his palm Derek’s hand was wrapped around his bicep and Stiles was being pushed away. Derek ignored the unhappy noises Stiles made when he broke the kiss._

_“Stiles whatever is happening here,” Derek gestured between the two of them, “we have to move very slowly.”_

_“If you think I can’t handle a make out session because I was possessed-” Stiles started to argue but Derek cut in._

_“The possession is just part of it. You went through a massive trauma, that messes people up; you need time to recover,” Derek told him. “Then there’s the fact that you’re underage. Your dad may tolerate me because I helped save your life, but if he finds out I took advantage of you I don’t think he’ll hesitate to arrest me. Or shoot me.”_

_“Okay,” Stiles conceded. “You have a point.”_

_“I’m not saying we can’t happen,” Derek ran his hand through Stiles’ hair, “we just need to take it slow.”_

_“If it means there is actually a “ **we** ”, I can do slow,” Stiles said before kissing Derek again. _

_***_

Derek lay in the dark listening to the rain and the steady beat of Stiles’ heart as he thought about everything that had happened; how everything had changed so quickly, how after all of it Stiles was safe and warm in his arms.

There was another clap of thunder and Stiles jumped again. He looked up to ask Derek something, the thunder scared him but he wondered how Derek dealt with the sound with his sensitive hearing; but the question died on his lips when he saw Derek’s wet cheeks.

“Why are you crying?” Stiles brought his hand up and traced his finger tips across Derek’s cheek.

Derek closed his eyes tightly and willed the tears to stop. “I’m just really happy you’re here.”

“Well this is my bedroom,” Stiles said sitting up so he could see Derek better.

Derek smiled at Stiles’ dumb joke. “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Stiles replied. “And I’m glad you’re here with me.”

 


End file.
